


All You Need Is Me And Eggos

by reddies_eggos1711



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mike is sick, Mileven, Post S2 pre S3, Soz, again i wrote this in 2017 and only just remembered it existed, el is bored, hop is late, they are still babie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_eggos1711/pseuds/reddies_eggos1711
Summary: Mike is sick and can't come over.Hopper is late and won't be home for hours.El is bored and misses Mike.Which can only mean one thing.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	All You Need Is Me And Eggos

**Author's Note:**

> another one i found that i wrote in 2017. i'm bored and therefore posting random things. i hope someone enjoys these.

Mike didn't come visit. El knew that he wasn't coming hours before he was due, but some part of her still thought maybe he would show up. He had contacted her by the walkie-talkies and told her that he wanted to visit, like he did every day, but he couldn't as he was feeling a bit under the weather. El didn't know what he had meant by that. Weather was if it was sunny, raining, or snowing, right? How can you be under the weather? Does that mean you are just standing under the sky? If Mike said he was 'feeling' under the weather does that mean that he wasn't standing under the sky, and he just 'felt' like he was? And even if he was... why would that make him not come over?

From the moment El had received Mike's message, she felt an instant lack of enthusiasm. She always felt strangely happy when Mike was coming over, but now she just felt bored. Boredom was her least favourite feeling... if that's what you call it. She also didn't like the feeling she got when she saw that new girl, Max, with Mike, but she hadn't asked anyone about that one yet.

El couldn't help but feel sad. She was going to spend the afternoon with her favourite person, and now she was spending it alone. She wondered if Mike would be mad if she called him. Hopper sometimes got mad when she called him while he was at work. If 'under the weather' is kind of like work, then maybe Mike would get mad too.

El wanted to see him. She wanted to hear his voice. Maybe, if she could focus hard enough, she could see him in the void. Focusing was sometimes hard for Eleven, especially if she was sad. After turning the television on, and flicking to the scratchy-sounding-pattern, El wrapped a piece of discarded fabric around her eyes and tried to focus.

_Focus. Focus. Focus._

Upon opening her eyes, El found herself surrounded by blackness. There was only one other thing in that blackness apart from herself, and that was Mike's bed. Slowly, El treaded over to the bed, her feet splashing lightly on the plain. She placed her hands on the duvet, shifting so she could see the sleeping figure that was Mike. Or, at least she thought he was sleeping. He did a lot of fidgeting, and he didn't normally sleep-fidget. Maybe he was awake?

El noticed that the boy was rather pale and had a damp cloth on his forehead. Was Mike okay? Why did he need to have a cloth on him? El reached forward and gently let her fingertips touch his burning hand. Confused, she jolted back, and the hand she had touched flinched.

"Mike?" El whispered quietly to herself, in concern and confusion. Not a moment after saying his name, Mike sat up abruptly.

"El?"

El was suddenly jolted back into reality. Mike had said her name! Had he heard her, or was it just a coinc-conci- coincide- accident? No one had ever responded like that before...except for bad things. Mike wasn't a bad thing, was he? Mike was very nice to her. He helped her when she was confused or scared. Mike can't be a bad thing. He's a very good thing. If so, that means he didn't hear her. Then why did he say her name? Does he usually say her name when she's not there? Ugh, so many questions.

El would just have to wait for Hopper to come home. He always answered her questions... but he whenever El asked about boys, especially Mike, he got really uncomfortable, and she didn't want that. Maybe she could call Nancy. Nancy would know if something was wrong with her brother, surely. Mike had warned El that it was risky to call Nancy if Will's brother, Jonathan, was over. Mike never told her why it was risky. He just blushed and told her to be prepared for his sister not to answer. However, El didn't know if Jonathan was over today. Would that be a problem? She hoped not.

In order to gather up her courage, El remained idle for a while longer. She switched the television off and closed her eyes, this time just to relax. Unknowingly, she found herself repeatedly speaking in her mind.

_Why didn't you come visit, Mike? I miss you, Mike. _

The moment El thought she was ready to call the eldest Wheeler child, she heard a voice.

_El? Eleven? Is that you? _

It wasn't a voice nearby. No one was around her talking. It was almost like a voice from far away, that she could hear close.

It sounded like Mike.

Man, she was obsessed with Mike today. It must've just been her imagination. Disregarding the voice at all, El stood up and walked over to the phone. The numbers of all the people she knew were listed beside the phone as 'Emergency Only'. El knew that she wasn't supposed to use the phone when Hopper wasn't home. He said it was still dangerous, and even when he was home, she was never allowed to speak to anyone who didn't know about her. Why would she want to?

El located Nancy's number and slowly dialed the digits. Suddenly, feeling extra nervous as it began to ring, she gripped the phone tighter.

"_Hello, Nancy here."_

El jumped slightly as Nancy's voice suddenly filled the air, but, my, was she thankful that Nancy picked up and not Mr or Mrs Wheeler.

"Hi, Nancy." Once the words left El's mouth, she realized how quiet she sounded and pushed the phone closer to her mouth.

"_Eleven, hon, is that you?_" Nancy asked loudly.

El nodded, before realizing that Nancy could not see her nod. "Yes."

"_Hey, what's up?_"

El looked up to the ceiling in confusion. "The...roof?"

El heard Nancy laugh, but couldn't quite figure out why. "_No, 'what's up' sort of means 'what is going on'. Like, why did you call, El? Are you okay?_" Nancy's voice contained a fraction of panic when she added on that last question.

"I'm good. Mike?" It was a simple question, if considered a question at all. "He didn't come visit. Is _he _okay?"

The older girl laughed again. "_He should be fine, hon. He's just sick, is all._"

El had lived in a sterilized environment for the majority of her life, so 'sick' was something she had heard about but never fully understood. "Sick...bad?"

"_Not really. Probably just a cold, you know? Dodgy temperature, sore body, very tired, that type of thing._"

El knew what dodgy meant because it had been her 'word of the day' on day 214, when Hopper had described her emotions as 'dodgy'. But having a dodgy temperature sounded strange. "Are you sure?"

"_Mike will be back to his normal self in a couple of days, don't worry. I can let you talk to him, if he's awake. He was asleep when I checked on him five minutes ago,_" Nancy offered, kindly. "_Just hang on a sec while I go see._"

The line went quiet for a while before some commotion was heard in the distance.

"_Michael Wheeler! Stop running! You are meant to be resting!!_" El heard Nancy shout right before the phone was picked up again. El stood confused, listening intently.

"_El!_" This voice did not belong to Nancy. It belonged to Mike. Except it was kind of scratchy. El heard him cough a few times to try and clear his throat. "_El!_" He repeated but sounded just as scratchy.

"Mike! I was worried!" El practically screeched into the phone, relieved that he was okay.

"_Yeah, I'm just sick. I missed you, but Nancy made me stay home..._" His voice was really weak and quiet, but still chirpy in a way. El couldn't see Mike but she could almost feel the glare he was giving his sister. She didn't like the way he sounded. He sounded in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to come over?" El didn't know what to do. She had always been the one to be hurt. This was very different.

"_Hang on, El... Nancy, can El come over? What!? Why not!? Fine... Sorry, El. Nance says she doesn't want you to catch what I have,_" Mike sounded disappointed.

"Catch? Are you throwing it?" El frowned. Having a cold sounded complicated. Mike let out a broken laugh.

"_It's a saying, El. It means you could get sick too,_" He explained, and she let a small gasp. She didn't know Mike could get her sick too! She didn't want that.

"Oh," She simply stated, but Mike understood.

"_Yeah, pretty sucky, hey? Max was meant to teach me some new skateboarding skills at school today, so that I could show you this afternoon... but since I didn't go to school, she couldn't,_" Mike tried to keep the conversation alive, but his voice sounded like it was giving out on him.

Eleven did not like Max. She had not quite gotten over that time at the school, and it pained her to hear that Max was going to hang out with Mike.

"Mike should rest. You sound dying," El tried to tell him using her knowledge of colds unsuccessfully.

Mike laughed again. "_Gee, thanks El. Yeah, you're probably right. I'll talk to you later?_"

"Of course." They both said goodbye and to Nancy too, before hanging up.

_Great._ Now El was bored again.

El ran to the couch, flopping onto it backwards so she was upside down. She glanced around the living room from the new angle and laughed when she saw her floppy hair in the reflection of the TV. She found herself imagining what Mike’s hair would look like if he were to do the same thing. It was quite a humorous image. Mike’s hair had grown quite long recently, although you could hardly tell because of how much it curled. El would’ve looked crazy to any passerby at this time, hanging upside down on the couch laughing at her own thoughts. She couldn’t help it. She liked thinking about Mike. He made her happy.

If only he could be here with her today. El didn’t think she would mind being sick. She had never been sick before but it didn’t seem like such a bad thing. She spent all her time at home anyway, it would be no different for her. She wished Mike could still come over.

El knew that she only just saw him in the void, and she was probably acting like a stalker, but she missed him already. It couldn’t hurt to check on him one more time, could it?

Placing the fabric back around her eyes and turning the TV back on, El concentrated on Mike again.

Before she knew it, she was back in the inky blackness. She looked around for Mike’s bed like it had been before, suddenly spurring a confused frown to mark her face when she realized that he wasn’t in his bed. For what she was looking at now, was her blanket fort. Mike was sleeping restlessly in the blanket fort, his arms wrapped around a spare pillow as though it was a person. El was noticing his attire now that he wasn’t wrapped up like a little sausage roll in his blankets. He was wearing one of El’s hoodie’s that she had left there. It was too big for her which is why it fit Mike perfectly. He was missing her. El couldn’t help but laugh. She stopped giggling immediately when she saw Mike begin to stir, her name forming on his lips.

“El?”

Eleven whipped the fabric blindfold off, shocked to be hearing his voice in the void, yet again. What was happening today? As confused as she was about it, she knew one thing for certain. She missed Mike and Mike missed her. She wanted to see Mike. She wanted to-

“_El, kid? It’s me._” Came Hopper’s staticky voice through the suddenly blaring radio. El jumped over to the device, perkily. Hopper usually called when he was on his way home, and that meant that El didn’t have to be lonely anymore.

“Hi!” She held the button and sang hello.

Hopper let out a sigh. He didn’t sound happy. “_Listen, kid. I’m going to be longer than I thought today. I won’t be home for another few hours._”

“Why?” El raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that he couldn’t see her confused expression.

“_Something came up at work. I promise I’ll bring take out for dinner. I won’t be home until about 9.30. Is that okay?_” His tone was hesitant, as though he were scared.

El quickly glanced at the time. 4.13. “Yes. That’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“_Good kid. I’ll talk to you later. Stay safe._”

El bid him farewell, and waited for the beep signaling his absence from the device.

Some part of El was disappointed, however, she was then struck with the realization that Hopper wouldn’t be home for another 5ish hours.

She could visit Mike.

Sure, _technically_ she wasn’t allowed, but she would be careful. Not seeing him was eating her up inside. As long as she was back by 9.30, Hopper wouldn’t even know.

Eleven was ready. Ready to get out of her pyjamas first.

She had forgotten that she was still wearing them, and, although Mike wouldn’t mind, if she was spotted by a stranger it would seem less suspicious if she was wearing normal clothes. El was one of those people who, if given the chance, wouldn’t leave her pyjamas all day. They were just too comfy. After reluctantly changing into something more suited, El began her walk to Mike’s house.

It wasn’t too far, and El didn’t mind the walk, but today she was getting a bit antsy, having spent all day by herself. She wanted nothing more than to just hurry up and get there. She found herself humming an unknown tune to herself as she walked. She had discovered that she could remember music very well, it was just the names of the songs that escaped her. El continued to hum occasionally wracking her mind for the next line. She was nearing Mike’s place pretty quickly by now, and she found herself hoping that Hopper wasn’t working anywhere along her route there. That would be majorly disappointing and she would be in a lot of trouble. Apart from a group of teens who managed swerve into her rudely, no one even paid her any attention. El was thankful for this. Before she knew it, she reached the familiar house where she spent most of her time.

Eleven remembered that Mike had previously been in the basement, so she thought instead of going to the front door, she’s go around the back. It probably decreased her chances of being caught. She made her way around to the basement door, pressing her ear against it to see if she could hear any voices. She couldn’t. She gripped the door handle and slowly turned it, trying to remain as quiet as possible. It was unlocked, thankfully. El stepped inside, glancing around briefly. Mike was still asleep in the blanket fort, and El couldn’t help but smile at her little burrito. The way he had the blankets wrapped created a little cocoon around him, leaving only room for the smallest tuft of curls to poke through his make-shift hoodie. He looked adorable. El didn’t want to disturb him, so she crept to his side quietly, and lay down opposite him in the fort. She would talk to him when he woke up. Until then, at least she was with him. El dropped her head softly onto his cocoon-wrapped hip, using him as a pillow, and, although she wasn’t particularly tired, found her eyes dropping.

Eleven didn’t know how long she had been asleep. She didn’t know how she fell asleep. But she did know how she woke up.

El woke up to the soft sounds of Nancy’s camera flashing.

Mike was still asleep, but his hand had somehow managed to find El’s and hold it instead of the pillow. She released herself from Mike’s grip and stared up at Nancy.

“Mad?” She asked, face dropping as she realized that she had been caught.

“Nope. It’s too cute to be mad at,” Nancy giggled, snapping another shot of the two of them. “How did you get here anyway?”

“Walked. Door was unlocked.” El looked to the ground, almost shamefully.

Nancy just laughed. “You two are precious. But El you are probably going to get sick now too,” She warned, somewhat sternly.

“I don’t care. I missed Mike.”

Almost as if on cue, there was an innocent yawn drawn from beside her and Mike sat up sleepily.

“Hey, Nance.” Mike barely opened his eyes properly before they were bulging like saucers. “EL!”

“Hi, Mike.” She smiled wrapping her arms around his overheating body. “Missed you.”

“I missed you too-” Mike unexpectedly jumped, hitting his head on the fort roof. “Stay away! You’ll get sick!” He covered his mouth with his hands and attempted to back away.

El giggled and shuffled closer again. “Don’t care.”

“Right, Mike, do you need anything? Should I leave you to infect the Chief’s daughter now?” Nancy smirked, snapping another picture.

“I’m fine, thanks. And get that camera out of here!” Mike groaned, shoving his burning face into his hands. El didn’t want to leave his side ever.

Or at least until she had to leave.

…

No matter how he was feeling, Mike couldn’t stop smiling while El was over.

They were both flopped onto the couch backwards creating the upside down effect she had found earlier. She glanced around the room again, and laughed, this time, when she saw Mike’s floppy hair in the reflection of one of the cabinets. It was a very humorous image. Mike’s long hair curled in puffs and draped down, his face turning red as all the blood rushed to it. He turned himself, to face an Upside Down El. He giggled, when he saw her. They had been being idiots for a really long time now. El couldn’t help it. Mike made her happy.

But she wasn’t focusing on the time.

The next thing El saw was the angry upside down image of Hopper walking towards them.

El gulped. She knew she was in for it now.

…

El was sick.

“Okay, now you have to stay in bed. Call me if you need anything,” Hopper explained.

Maybe being sick wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“And no visitors.”

It was worse.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks


End file.
